Nalnuàntir
Language Overview Nalnuàntir's grammar is based on a LIFO stack. The first word that is uttered is the last one that gets parsed, whereas the last word uttered is the first word parsed. As a result of this, this language uses postpositions and is verb-final. The language is mostly isolating, but is mildly inflecting in some places. It is debated whether or not this language can be spoken by average human beings. Phonology Vowels Vowel length is phonemic. Different length does not cause a change of vowel quality. In the romanization, long vowels are denoted by a macron above them, e.g. ā'''. Consonants The Shape of a Nalnuàntir Syllable Max. Syllable: ((C/M/(PR)))V(N)© Maximal Word: ((CV(N)©V(N(S)))((C/M/(PR)))V(N)©V(N(S)) Stress Stress in Nalnuàntir is irregular. Stress is phonemic, as can be seen in the minimal pair '''bròda fuu — brodà bar. In the romanization, stress is indicated by a `-accent above the stressed vowel. Orthography Romanization — Phoneme-Grapheme Mapping All the sounds in the table above that are writable using ASCII remain the same. Otherwise: * /ɾ/ = * /ʃ/ = * /ʒ/ = * /j/ = * /ə, ɜ/ = <ë> * bleh Diacritics Long vowels are denoted by a macron above them, e.g. ā'. Stress is indicated by a `-accent above the stressed vowel, e.g. 'à. The Nalnuàntir Script ... Phonological Processes Vowel Alteration Stress Movement Some suffixes (e.g. me) cause a movement of the stress to the new penultimate syllable: bròda + me brodàme Morphology ...suffixes used to signal the thematic roles of nouns and some derivational affixes. Additionally, some words have harmonic variations in certain contexts, akin to "a"/"an" in English. Syntax The LIFO Stack ... How sentences get parsed on the stack The sentence "The man throws the red ball" would look like this on a stack: lingering: tree the man a sleep fall ... Parts of Speech Nouns ~no gender, no number Thematic roles There are three thematic roles (Agent, Patient, Focus), all of which have their specific suffix. Every noun can take these endings, but when to use them very much depends. That is, thematic role marking is optional/situational. For example, it's mandatory in relative clauses as well as in sentences with elided arguments if the elided arguments are not the trailing nouns right before the verb. What this means is: noun noun noun verb/3 ~ using case is not necessary and probably should be forbidden, dunno for sure noun noun [] verb/3 ~ again, case is not necessary because the two nouns can be unambigously assigned a sumti place. (namely, x1 and x2) noun [] noun verb/3 ~ here, a middle argument was omiited. the second noun can't be assigned the right sumti place anymore, therefore, make case marking on that noun mandatory. as seen in the above article, this allows for short and efficient sentences when all but one argument are elided e.g. "nawe parà u". nawe can be unambiguously assigned to the focus place of to go here. if it hadn't been marked however, it would fall into the agent place. (n) bleh bleohae oj man REL dog.F see the "the man who sees the dog" (n) blae o eao ho man REL dog.A see the "the man who is seen by the dog" ... Pronouns .. Personal Pronouns Personal pronouns are inflected depending on their role in a sentence. The third person pronouns are not used much, because of the duplicator. (n) ko'a brode. lo go'i cu brode can be expressed by saying (n) ko'a dub broda. brode. We keep la as formal version of 1ps and just say we over time got this additional function of 1ps, and is thus both 1ps and 1ps.F, in colloquial usage. la can still be used if one so desires or in formal contexts. ... Interrogative Pronouns Adjectives and Adjectivals Adjectives and adjectivals go between noun and article ("ball red the") or after a pronoun(?). However, in the case of noun+adjective, it's also permissible to place the adjective after the article, in an afterthought manner. ... Nouns can be used in these same positions in order to be used as adjectives, but this requires a different inflection, called the adjectival form. It is made using the suffix '-me'. broda + -me brodàme This form brodàme can now be used as an adjective: brodu brodàme ke foo bar-ish the "The barish foo." ... Verbs Verbs in this language are predicates whose (at most three) arguments are defined by their thematic roles. There are three thematic roles observable in Nalnuàntir: # Agent (A): The doer of an action # Patient (P): the victim, the thing directly affected by an action, also experiencer role # Focus (F): beneficiary, theme, goal, direction The verb "to give", for instance, is defined as «A gives P to F». Conversely, this language gets along with just three different interrogative pronouns. A: na, P: nara, F: nawe. For example, using the verb pāra («A goes to F»), we can ask the question: (n) nawe pārà u? what.F go INT "Where are you going?" We can use the very same question word nawe in a sentence that uses the verb "to give" hilo («A gives P to F»): (n) nawe hilo u? what.F give INT "Who do you give it to?" And also in many more words like "to think" («A thinks (about) F»), we can say (n) la nawe pensi e revise 1ps what.F think ASS "What am I thinking." Valency Modfiers It is possible to change the number of arguments a verb takes, using one of the valency modifiers. The resulting verb will usually have (slightly) different semantics (as in (n)). (1a) ao to be (valency of 2 «P is F») (1b) prefix-ao be.-F to exist (valency of 1 «P exists») The reduction to zero with prefix is in some ways comparable to an infinitive or gerund. Its uses may differ in some cases, however. These affixes can be used to derive a rich vocabulary: (2a) bèlan give.-PF "to be generous" Additionally, these can easily be turned into adjectives: (2b) kem bèlanme jë man give.-PF.ish a "a generous man" lan-AF ~ a gift, a talent lan-P ~ to provide for somebody em-/m- = prefix, valency becomes zero. turn verbs into nouns. Postpositions Postpositional phrases as noun modifiers/adjectives Postpositional phrases can be used in the same places adjectives can be used. (n) ball table the under the "The ball under the table" This is recursive: (n) ball table house the in the under the "the ball that is under the table which is in the house" Relative Clauses "the man who sees the dog" The basic idea is that relative clauses work in a way similar to adjectives. They are atrributes that come after the noun they specify. However, for sentences to be used as "adjectives", we must prevent the following: "hong ke bagèr ke vil e" - this would make a complete sentence already, and wouldn't specify the man at all. So the syntax instead is: NOUN - relative clause - ART let the direct object form of "bagèr" be "bagrà", then we get the following two possible relative clauses: (1) "hong ral bagrà ke vil è ke" - the man who sees the dog (2) "hong ral bagèr ke vil è ke" - the man who is seen by the dog Every relative clause must have an empty slot. The empty slot is then understood to be the same as the head of the relative clause. This is similar to NOI and ke'a. Next, if a relative clause contains a direct object, then the head of the clause must be the subject/agent, whereas if the relative clause contains no direct object, the head of the relative clause must be the direct object. I also played around with some sentences and found that it sounds better when the article "ke" becomes "ge" between vowels. Also, if the direct object ends in "a" like "bagrà", then "ke" sounds nicer as "ga". This makes it sound more naturalistic. Applying these sound changes we get: "hong ral bagrà ga vil è ge" "hong ral bagèr ke vil è ge" For verbs with a valence of 3 (e.g. dunda), we get a third type of relative clause for free by only having two grammatical cases and if we use a postposition for indirect objects (e.g. "to") Using the words "book", "man", "I" and "give" we this third type of relative clauses: "man ral I book give è ge" ~ "the man I give the book to", because both the direct object and the subject are in the relative clause, the head can only be the indirect object! Stack Manipulators and Operators A stack manipulator is a word with the purpose of directly manipulating the stack. Skillful usage of these is key to mastery of this language. The following sections cover all the stack manipulators and their meanings. Placeholder Conjunctions This type of operator searches the stack down for the first occurrence of the placeholder bleh. Every subsequent element of the stack is then put in a series representing the relationship glossed (e.g., "and", "or", "nor"). The same connectives are also available as 2-ary afterthought versions. The connective takes the top two items from the stack and applies the corresponding connective (See (1)). (1) .. man a woman a and "a man and a woman" Copy Cat Stylistically, it is considered poor form to repeat a recently said word when a copy word could be used instead. Ordering Operators The following ordering stack operators rearrange the position of items on the stack. Swap, rotate and counterrotate conjunctions enable word order to be pretty free. The effect of ronh lonh is to rotate the top three items, then restore them to their original order, in effect leaving the stack unchanged. As a result, this can be used as a filler sound like English "um" when hesitating while talking. Stop Stack Operators The following stop operators remove items from the stack as sentences. e (n1 -) removes the top item from the stack as a sentence. u (n1 -) removes the top item from the stack as a question. The conjunctions e and frong have different semantic meanings (while sharing the same syntactical function). The word e ends an utterance, popping the stack top off the stack. It is like a period ending a sentence in written discourse, but in Fith it is always spoken. The word frong, on the other hand has the sense of "forget I mentioned that". Destructive Conjunctions The following conjunctions remove items from the stack: frong ( n1 - ) removes the top item from the stack. "drop" bom ( n1 n2 - n2 ) nips the second item from the stack. "nip" skuunh (n1...nn - ) removes all items from the stack. "drop all" Synchronization Conjunction The synchronization conjunction strunh "synch" is used to remind the listener how deep their mental stack should be. It requires that a number already be on the mental stack. For instance, kyuunh strunh means "two synch". Such a phrase has the sense of, "You should still have two items on your mental stack kyuunhhas been removed, and I'll be getting to them shortly. If you don't, let me know and I'll clarify." Further Usage Notes The stack thingy bleh *dup is also used as a type of third-person pronoun. For example: Hong du produces the following stack in the mind of the listener: hong hong, "man man". To say, "The red robot jumped. The man deactivated it.", you would say in Fith: rumn ke vainm du vonh e hong ke shen shkrung e. Literally: "Robot the red (dup) jump. Man the (swap) deactivate." The difficult part of this for English speakers is that you have to call attention to the fact that you will be referring to something later by saying du. In other words, you have to know that you are going to refer to something with a pronoun before you actually do so, marking the antecedent. This makes it harder to use (for humans) than a third-person pronoun. The shen (*swap conjunction) is required to place the nouns in correct order for the verb shkrung, "deactivate". The subject has to go on the stack first, followed by the object. The swap-conjunction places the items and in the correct order on the stack. Without shen, the meaning of the last sentence would be, "The red robot deactivated the man." Pragmatics How sophisticated someone's Nalnuàntir is, is largely related to how well they handle "Lingering" and how skillfully they manipulate the stack. Lingering Lingering is the process of.. Using Stack Manipulators use stack manipulators whenever you can. if a sentence can be said both with and without the use of stack manipulators, they version *with* stack manipulators is always preferred. avoiding them comparable to the way young children speak English. Example Sentences ... La se vil e. 1ps 2ps see ASS "I see you." Nawe pārà u? Q.F go INT "Where are you going?" Nawe hilo u? Q.F give INT "Who do you give it to?" La nawe pensi e. revise 1ps Q.F think ASS "What am I thinking." (1) La hijèl e. 1ps know END "I know." (2a) La se la vil hijèl e. 1ps 2ps 1ps see know END "I know that you see me." (2b) La mo se eu vil hijèl e. 1ps DUP 2ps SWAP see know END "I know that you see me." (3a) Na yemù jë la lan u? Q book the 1ps give INT "Who gives me the book?" (3b) Na lawe yemà jë lan u? Q 1ps.F book.P the give INT "Who gives me the book?" (3c) Na la yemù jë eu lan u? Q 1ps book the SWAP give INT "Who gives me the book?" () L'kem bèlanme jë ao e. ˈʙɛlanmɛ ʒ ˌʔaːwɛ 1ps man generous ART be END "I am a generous man." Sample Vocabulary construction site wordzzzz kruno kringerj uun ilja luto ava trinli onge oter trimar tromi ako trui eangz krulke krair au ai arla perems tajo uralz inul prenemz mao ine envi krengi pramci tremelj ungpom usin troerj alcem uong curzo cuirj elhil tivemz ure trujurc ingmi ito uhang vone kreu ao terar preins prue ima sailj sio prulorc cuerc vamhil arzim ilte inrams cumvo orsengc olim prao aa ulkungz kremze seu imang trurjungc proer uulc morme omni oleng ua langjels moli ion ina ue ornulj krunungs krengo acem kriu ivo reu orurj trongu iuls ungulz sirsa triri onson urcan kruo komonz neme eri trive trii enga inal kramkangz eki troa aki tuu asumz aeng nangmo pomo unlo onnungs eimc krelonj iro uhe pulpongs movim ela tou krunzi krano ciulj imu kriangz irra trerzim oe somnu evo jenlimc ie ronkungj ona hurle priels ulen ulilz uum jeonz trurel pazing vuho ema ahu kaong sehi asungc angko almol onghongs cere ulum mea oncu trazirc ori onle aim meulc prunto jerto mearz pripor aror preomz nou kalza kroke trango ejar heje omlir ii kricenj amon unglo inglo kraom umi traerz pranor prelhulc onke eli oronz noi pomengj hamel enponj olkul erzu troang momong niminj irelc kemong orang jazeng zeol hulal hilli truol orna premangj krihamj ungzu trirmi kungo ae singsemj trakar nunor onhomc preangs zomva tralculz trije tunmo pruvals emha krelo eru ahi vortom elimc atinz krinu oung ruongs hilzo umu oli annurj etomz arje cuman trirung sercon primenj ulungj enten mepi holi uvur ire sintol oming treni imom jinangj zitalc alarz prupungz poo ennong rulu anpulc zangzon ezeng imjerj vau krarno kriarj arco trurir ele amcinc alu urer krulzi ola promoms ijom kahi trunurz rira onmi uma ruzar imsung angor aleng trico kroli untorz prerel krunungj epe arni krenge rana krivo emno ia trei triim akimz nounc tuvimc trucelj riri ralsu engon prongko inar krelro anju praimz traem eung eningj trunko orsa ovang ain oning ene ekon ulla jemti engreng ulke prango tringro pranu ui elu oi alams ungto inu prungo ongi angu nero trevi uhemj ulzul prurzo trunge sengvu polni olca viir pruming iru mezul elkoms aru onu umo ei eso cemunc kroman onno ee prerki ija aking oong prezunj izu proemj hoe krao ripo alols irors enka ervin kralulz cueng leuns uur premu promlil sita krolu krungnu ormangz mangem prumins navim eunc nonar krangorc inpi kria proers krongo eal ornim jou iu ora hia zaru onom sucu lieng norer umanj ruvum ealz ome muhanc sao orson prungnirz veu imli krakul vapan krumengz prere pralpilz aon anim umru etalz hingu jurcongz trenghung onga eo tova preko risung uming limengs pramco oim ovu ralza vula vamsa uu asol ual oem hungan hangi pramte vurha uno orung imje ualj anzumz prenalz jangcun treti cepunz incam ore cina mitor saljang pringa oa prangu otim ulems raumj krerhi vanim imho eningc enpelj kuingc neju jazo anirc tripa omel ollon eol imkongs erzo zingurc tremo kraal trenu sulrar amings sivun trolcenz hireng ingcel urerz eranj timkongs etir amun onre ihe uongc orimc lima kroku ilkun kuu ungirc amzi ulenz ails onglings krua krolhe trizil engung naong ekol olze uva triomj proo iunj zingongj prinmi krolsu pungvunj uing lola tolsong ehi erlim mojal prio erinc unals una pao prunlerz praku uro erems omonz promun core neltir prorva ala oko pruirj zutels imangj elte aronj treze rimka krungsi prumengs ilcal ingarz krucilc hintongc emung ongcons otun sonku zarni oru prai unke trehilz proe kralhar icim aems triem zilem erme ipun uka ojalj troo jening krani jualc oar nanon ourj ennumz eljo trulur akonc ejals trean eongj ecu sujurz anam kransom amin treil amvolc prii olti ula veselz punghong oenz ungrins injilc zorva ejo lomnin inkarj trailz angpu rircil invu enunz krueng uzomj uung ame oholz our omors prulol omor olcel aca ingi pruzu irumj tronjir como tromu triki ozarc prungi trunu enir ree trova cacils arro ruru ale aken emhi kreme koi ingvi erhu api suntelj trunglanj epins eumz ule hea krue orhi ozingz zinar krolo anil ororj uso proem unghi ojung kanorz apumj alculj mie proma primo ezi akalj amarz treings honso kreo aam trulil kronkongz zoim prenangj nianj oo traam izols alji timangc imra kruu trore uo proong amom oreng engol troi epang angengj eemc eren isa nulja rozing eu ingkam mijalz jaal procer nenmols ronal voro kumcu trijing krio tremom ulang kree loa treo narums cunu krolem krunvo okings prole vaen prinen zirru oumz premlims irmon kuma zura krengci tamhurj etu vanluns pui ipi krie ian uri ulam ihan trarmolc cou urno namha krije himi kaengj camu engolc kou culi pruo eljingj amur ulol pongpe praerc emum cimnangj enarj eming kruor peru vuma uke munvo inrirc tilvu emri iir priom kraa era trie prierc aemj onglirs prommin ulja olhi angel oten ocon praci elmens voma ejolj jino kruhims olra aalj orrangs arnor trae nerpi prolo ea emo krejunz irlulz aninz pejer tresurs ranro taan kene angmi irrem aelj preang trucengz unhe krelu ivunc caonz enu okun lolra nino enols zingrurj milu iar irva urlongc apo iums nervo unzi sunjur irmu aji ango pai serzalj cunge ongo ivengj emingc angens ullongz zazo prurungj trao aarc eungj uni zolo amro zemvolc pruma krule pei pumeng inpungz vungong preralz iung urzers naca treinc prinno vii prija mirlo canpi kunce tengerc krenhar kromo olvurz protunc pomi orem erve alsi kreim treomz apul loe arpongz emun trulung amung trunvinz eta jono ungji zenzor ungi aimz ilzens sempo prungeng krelarz tipu ovo cale triirc mua ili zumorc kruni cimo truza prain eorz ctciri kruri aa trina kroinc erva iro jdjamtom omhimj trengri olre iang tronur orsengz jdjimra oma jdjonerc ino ivun ctcolils urte inu jengte tecom truri utol carul trio ie krie trii mao jdjiims kapom liirc krere ito epil uums apen krama prangvom armengj kici tripul ongang kujumj irulc saru zanve ime trohim prora prucurc ue ou troror angtangj iin ctcome kreharz eronz zoe imangj engzarz prime ujo umcings ozum emsa treurs anha jdjia ongti emi uong ulco jangmu truhinc jdjortumc ule krain imhom jdjori zupa eo ungir kimo suu ungi niu ungmu uti trangri onga kroalj laril kraamz ctcupeng ero jdjamzi krongo larje eserj umki ala teler ompin krai krinvangs eongz uleng amkum trirja krium ihe ctcarvo ctcuma air troncel onengz jdjie oir ao kria jdjola ruki tornu remmim tralu uvarc kikelz jeu elu eso ctcema jdjulju proe emurz uung hour angi uor ctcano elung ctcanzu ilte ctcaum ei kroku jdjeengj krolo trolo anninc trongsi iunc jinrongz umur tingpi emin uamj ctcijirz treo vuo iing oulj umer eva tuju krinkilz imar jalang zula iuls ctcalrans upo tingva umi jdjei uva trizorz price ertulz jdjools selvongc ongun jdjome prense trae zuanc trapo anum arjon arirs imzor iilj tolal ele umam ucimj oo upe inga traram oti krovunc trire oro amo kruu jelme uo oncu oe io anlolc vuu eil kroze ungens jdjengzams kromze engsa ungul prour prilhing kalol angul ahe unzers enram jdjolo aton centils ira krinto engo ctceno unnunj jumungs omlir alne hosar moanz prani preli ike kuu arkim jdjaun ctcali jdjanulc lae eja onem uke ielz ongpa omirc oi ctcampo alsars jdjaa oerc tromhe krimkan eun umamj ee zungur ongla are truko anting vupu ovon aalz irtar prolo oso ai premto ahu arma unel jdjunirz onkim uors inpanc trunler uem iunz honhe upum epang kriin omkurj urvong iharz jdjururs celme jdjue jdjalirc traung prii nihimz elo joimz imong uramj ilho prironj tronem ingso angco kromom seme oanz jdjaurs eta triinc ormo ulnolz tremling mela imzo nalo emum rancu junzu jdjiam kroung hirjom ilalc alo ctcingzu krimel uang pritengj ea rularz ana prunzals pruzung envel arirj orhun marto krima ulpe kani ure ctcungi kreun kei promom ctcikorj zine eho ungingj prerja angol rirre oonz emvilj jazi nie aan jdjingi iko ole ctcarzi cae imma liti ctcingpo ilrim ere imcarc ua uha ctcangmi ctceang ije eu ete keu krecirj pilho krertu inzelj prece ctcanorz umlongj prongrunc alcol ongims azem orpe emse jemkamz anku ili jdjunge ucamz oinj pujor ian hilu umnu rinang erca jdjiso kromvong hei iturz jdjile primton omte kroel krenha allemz alvuls caen eungs alhans icen krelrur erji ima ongirj umenc kange ctcolto jdjeri linil oa zile upongj uel prone prono true elpa ungvu uro jolo utim sengimz prangzongz uzan prie too orna krekungz prama travin aro ica onalz ctcozo erta jdjalem uninj urzi inun enli utun tucim ampo prina aho etu nalams irme nozo pongo acam oulc inel annilc prae oin nier otongj kremjem ctcuu kilim jdjea ejon uu kruorj jdjongi ianc antongz imon ctcemorc vomle ote ctcengengs pranils unger jdjoeng ezul oangs koruls ctcuri overj orpir ctcoa truru jdjeno ona joors prenge ovu imi eco krernurj ctcou ulta zilangz ungre prirunz ilumz emnu olme prumvarc oju ame olo huu ctculnu krimuls ore oli urnelc jdjevu tremva ilu ono jdjuju osa azil umlumz ae lii ounj angem ipu arlulz ein ctcecun jdjengsur ctcia alnarz iu ctcenge azi pruzu punga eom tratalc jdjanri ctcaze celi ctcolangj unge vingmins miulc omki rezu vikolj ungo eelz inge ammers trunglolj alzarj prompi ile erongs ctcula kui jdjensu ulam ulsarc heo ongurs niins prurzi alna alka treze jdjonglin eli krumemj ctcongpung pruze epi elang ii engpe ongor umle aar krinur mamkurz prame jolors proram trimong prinamc kreri trulengz ulem jdjije mozalj ilelc jdjemo keharj ctcoro senu ilom ilo jdjoerz jdjalcing prenol engol uals tream icel orils oponz ongo ilamj kroomc ine krole omungj erkelz praru jdjuonj ctcii kraang jdjotum eur arim elan ctcuin umun acingj ocang olnirc trarem trerin ungping aki oengz liors iruls asa truno krari ctcio ungang omen angilz imzamz ineng ezamc ingpuls zingsom pirlung irtem tralirc rangce ezar ulno trikal trari iul ctcoho ilal orvong unnal olulj iringc aonc jdjenso ozor uol oorc prozungs jdjenumz ijen ena suung orvu ctcelpo porkol orka ongings tropu proerj ungsu empen umpir ctcozi amta carlu trotangz olarz muu jdjine jdjinjen jdjorholc emru lorho kisem ulo saner krile meil troleng uto erti ctcunge mamul proals ctcungti trinu ctceorc upa tatu innemc apa ongu pononj jdjavo apo ipe henta krula mea jaul jali alpa hier jdjeangz allims ire jure lanim humingj seu oke ungumz cee krera enher ctcuuls ctcova ctcirke eungc onsu opan unpungz tetam loe ctcuntulj alum orja umrumj ulengz omo see alanc ucalj unme inengz iarc ctcialz anurj trilvomz jdjakors jdjoa truu euns trerim pronal iar prongi jdjapu krunu alha ctceel ello nuner jdjare omma prumems angva inci jdjinghinj aru truin jonso usu au cemnir jdjaming unzi jdjoo ijom engro ctcelin ctcau jdjirrolj uirj jdjumi umhor pelpongc ctcoje prilsi reu zeper krijungz ecel noji ctcopo prema ctconpir jdjiu tisong ezom ctcume ctcoe jdjirum ocan iltelj hoan jdjulcol almeng ehan imza uma jdjultal calen pomsan enganj uru sicum ctcahi trorvon irta voo ronku uze praho elti ctcuengj uorc ctcai troen truta uerj ctcao ctcale urinc ctcolla praem pripung inang trino onku krinmu enu ocangs pronel orvi ears trenun ave mukamz aju zenge trulte ululj kirhimc promungs prumti eker oum procorj nuco kritungc aco krurrins umlol muirz prele troci eurs eru ctcenghingc ini ojumz kralu ilim ocer eringz treu ungel enlo meins ula amum iljingcu hoion pongjuungj aii aasinj iriunj ziongu porjennu umomlu apoenz hurcolir emzou uoengs enctcaa koinse caia orana orsero ieengz octcera jolonghi raive latromir octceperj irjanmo kemongjirz kancirvur arjorsu peelme tamajemc lelzove urjdjano sumciparj numirnu aaim iimang soingjen zeengungj zaizong iavuls mieu eiong aleju ulcoul arali vomjtrata huemji uari rungcaho uncjdjuo aiumz loctcumho tonjengo iiu oou oei vutanu vizerzi amuar euung palprior persera cungiumj hungjemjo lealpil ocomna vario kumsnuar emzantil zuliza iotun omtremumc oneru hoihom hincimo uui jongivon comjkriman rouju ongsuje vealeng zoremu uonvu aole otoni hakriu aimmim omssanir jeau ainums jelerkang atarcan irinnan janomu ingcungu ungazans encozangj sulongmoms iame ilsocun zungsokelj relzulji oini rengconolz riline uomer omimha rerehorj luimi jiivingz uuru ungira narjjdjaul zonircu inei kerau ilcunol oierj suengunz rirjesim rorirrol aurunz kuoun joiu relovur tangcamze onzikul koema sungunve injoangs siala zualu octcouls ounnu teumu angsolo uonan lunsaka ooan solzimams uoen uimsu haasurj engconi uile aeems jeljdjehu vutrengzo ungsartir canule kunjjdjue eprira eulu mutrekam oui humceonc riihur zerzjdjunun enuing vulcelve eeil imjenpe alilso arjeo ipruhi tenjdjingi kersii nirzjdjelem aatongs pungjingams anjtreromj ueu lonzuvums mingoma enjalsons angclokenc jailur leeem iope omjonimz talemuls neije zilsika zuemtimz cinopu iio irzicing umcerpirc cileno itriil saemal haarcumz uena aizels harsangvo ilunci cuungnanc neia umorcu angjinim sainu coaulz ulzemni noee pumcacel ilculols tansjdjungha malsere carumu airi oorenj laujun etrurongs jaomhal ikrito omztoje uarmemj lolcevong hiolhe ongcuke rupeurs vongjare uromko ielo morjusen uctcaonc pangei ungzehu herau soninkimj aulingj ijdjala jeljura comjaa jolkrii cectcoelj tersonkangz zirzuna ulaar zorzini orare humio veeli ururho mingsjdjurno reea ijui alsulengs ajdjengo tenommul zoluke oeu engiir rectcinjing cuuma ionmirz hiongki sictcamungc erengpul lanujur zelsimhalc angjorvanj mangamu muljjdjeu vimitom niuhun ulsael oatuns eolzal arskrohi numckrengu heluli amtrunta vilumcilc noljesi zuuranc kongaarc amsmilju haiu vivuno ongcjdjangongz ongsungro calmaki orcctcunram iele erpunti leajans uoul amio ieci aui areo lictcoe verimums leinger caio zinseni sueulz munonir maasi nongsimra alsianz vaone nulingsor minilco iiol lumiro zengcingo eseza eomjen engcingpu liilang uuta oimem urzenginj jiumporj cenguko himsurji alcingsom unculo kalcurlir ingojemc zingzangtu onulongz iomin liou veeorc omako ungemam keormo huikemz momkronsun unspruna milorzi puuzolj temjumci amcipimc lunzuje tuctcunar angoron aerongj reerjun peamje iringsum mangsusi meungul iruzu vuoto amolo tungciponz ijdjernumj uoti komjanu saoi umsehangz keljdjirlongs aljira hujdjoron omsivong peinsi rircororj eimcu sumcajon aroo vuilkurj ivuro hejemkirj iiva komumhals enzesu imjjdjeo enpranjolz ingai siljarking luneo unimol eunze euno haunsi eaen kunaarz kioim lurusul urzumcin aamomc inoer okrano juovu oirva vunuzir onzartir inguhin unoze actcilza ilenmelc uctconing emjavals menime lonile ceepal lousel ereangz nurceninj keongremc pomsjdjio zeee uuu sorhulcans uivam pirjiun aanmo nejdjonmangc corsanginz voorlinj nosilven rimceri insaanz semcinjelj oii vieanj aelza paingurz houel enjtrikin cuanji aula inime irujo uima naelnungc iingeng angenu miljctcora nersoni vilule eneni nemoom vorcare iollamj veemru irsumul laolung inzalem mingaurc eeum zingkromir ceeumz karena touju maena polcaru veourj amzie onsongza volsulli amcai aoi uenu cimlimu aozoms hursapi zunsctcungpol tierkinc ijdjiels runoa avoa teupu eenal coorins sailols koalvenj riamil uoang laolenc umziom uao olivi ungcilzoms selau teimel romjino oae amzctcoma penjtremhe aljnillams elirva iingon moesong songaljelj eolulz laome koinpo aulmurc zoumsu ajdjinans uanze enellan souka uolvungj polzapi uonu kooa octcelmirj ejdjetels elemu onimongj eolunc eokil olurma laulrings imzoil nuoanj cimazo epiomj miomca vonau vijdjimlu sangoa eomten menjnikem sikinhols voingnems olsani angjenangs niljdjonan vioo ungeon zonazanj eamu sionzenz zangsjdjiungz lumzoka zamsaru zeonge caorom jaemmom onzoi talumja hamerron umzongil iaengj iau orjui eluna aimta hilungzul numzlopangj teiongc umjeker sengctceno eimsenj ieroms ictcolteng rumiri ingzetams lilanhe caini sectcalelj useom kurzprensul hiome aingju ziingju ilctcolho voljeal nangzjdjojur aerzang vengiang cooli cosanor tictcie tuunpa etreni ingzemhum ihie engctorte huemu sainki enjjirurz maaho irjonvir olomzi eozir zelsurja ungaen oiu venzilo eopa torumo vealungs vuae engjjdjaem eilu tangemje haingler inou uie orjumlerc vurcjdjetan omzarra zoevor uamu utrapi actcalvums ilingjam niina uromco vuuu zongcute zaua siemal maolpans kaue ealur ungjdjangte vactcoumc ujdjuun anceo suljotal erulha neenim singseems veljilving senjenemc veannu raee orovu eanal epriru oanam suingi turunno aamanz nahorkam uii ungjojem euorc hioi omcolvo ceonorc nincaings cuecenc iinel homurvu juoo evaar liesung tingroenj carimza aeel aumso ansiurz pomsarhi rangaar uerar amzkrae ulziri molzeol imengirs imengri ramungnals veamor helsuli oaco pitrungvum onjungtengc urungnol eeli uisor suei siongnirs tuilju ejdjingcong olctcamhe veusi lakraarz uae angcilongj roine vengsjdjani anunil elarsans ioler olsare engcolson engcimal puate leopanz vijdjulvi motracerj teuni cinsie zingcalilz caljoomj kipruul luulcil erccorjam roeung ejdjomengj rupallimc lailtun aengvam caepu caorens elshommanc mirzoi imaamz seungimj zorjdjalu mimongconc peeve cilumron hiolir ircctcuta tuvimunc alemnenz nekeeng ajdjaong taelo rounong cansurku narunpolj haungu oroa rangsepimj iuhu jingace ingjdjionz eorso couhu ioru mororco inkrase tiamti icinimc iupinz eansu poangilj irskrerli aarem suaolc pumjtomumz rumase alsalu ictcimels oere ooem juojengz toahin enghisu oomar tueang nensilils jimseningz enctcije oia piou ninjolci joaa jerzjelju puangvurc poulve ingmali nanaors eingamz nemaon ahangol jonalsu tomimonj kuingrul aongcin auni viemko vielseng zangjonre ingcorce omjdjuan irtrune ramcpize unjojalz einganc pueu umziu amaun nonoo ulimo anzoo ensanu ceartalz ionhenj olzee vilsile eosongc omserti eaangz engotel sirprare purcoro zoama ajdjame perualj aauls oroi elonmu luaru ictcinmi engsummul orjekurc rouu naengpa earvi angsime pumai eiengj ersie oeurz amjunnunc oliza silprurinc oeri oringon sunea emzamkol jenguu ongoe tiee nevenu pencanga zectcalmu uerma sinzongca aerors oartomz emcai ingzzamul erjtromle elseke zauzun sujolta inzive oljolra kemhirku airu vangjuhomj vounga oingja alsori iinne onaja umjtringtorz tenztruze ingtrerorz timcanu juomal vaaangz lojenpums hangenglumj aungu elilongz nuluso vuerims umlentu ongjctcoa uinoms iure eeru ueke aumem romaki neozu irzinremc ilzime ceilongc oanger eee camzuljel jamtrio ongarcer iorar urero kiloo pourto kaemme sorilne celanging ransoul tooun mengsaeng urana zeleter toimu anzezamj oopa kinongong ungovon cumorka umani uesarc imulna ulsmurun iei heemjelc aeer euri emzipi uilmengj saongcomc calcance inzenga uulol ziero engengculj cunilci aingirc puumtam cinjdjemvorj vamiji ujdjae jaalsa peeku orcenhols jaljia lerui kirsala olkrijongz meeke mingsctcuu ilengne aungvu coael ialla oumu nongei ironze elonga oralo cungilkir tomtiulc aeon oeun aultar omzanin sinulunj ukrimmul tamsoko venemhemj ueo cureurj imau laaro holconga taralels luein emcinkem oavo ilseveng loau epramu ninsemang enanjar humule eior iritangj ulupi otiolc orzilo sorzmito uanrinz eancem oeo ujdjenangc uimu imcamengz ujdjojolj tamzato niungmang talzctcumzang siinzors saeoms silinu neaanz kaazum peamu nengcterorc ansancin neingzilj ulcial cuctcolhengs eiimz kurctcia virura vumara iimo irjdjarums tuvinanz temciimz mangjjara euli ajdjupers ancungi eingi ceojol kijdjuurc anino angosels lonunjo carkrina eeengs loanam aemji mangoemc iunzins zingeins vaami uljdjensu tingsomi eikun anese hangirungs vuango octcanu kiuo iljdjoca aive imzane iaa somckongalc eenglo eilni suncirim roctcora ilzocirz ejdjaals songorars emoki jeao eoal enjerungz sinlimalj iuing vomulimz roicor zulomlongj eunnorz ciarjo moionz erjdjangur imjcame nacaa ruute ianer riure ongelnilc riunur uangel eecem uave zengjozanz hiroran ojdjamsum aamsa aieng monctcerun kuolal liezang olaa jungenji cenolu oramo haito anoi angama rijdjikeng ouin zeovilc colilal uoli engui merctcao nimangrum ajdjavar limzaker meriang ciarerj romjjoer lilutorc ilcinga monome arorpunj imzoanj ongzovo ujdjuzongz orulho calcengem eunvangc keorilc omuza kairu oolver kenjeo aalmi ripraemz oljkroo omoning uimonz ceaen uee soneri mongsale cuuru turozo aezen pulctcungi ausong oohunc paanul omsonul maerum lungukim usilu lojdjuhar arcumtomj zeirlu aei sarsimnor iljongi oirom tuncjdjenar iiongj rumciungz alculi emzular eealz puctciinj muoa miuu kimumur rerctcahe kojdjuar eila eracomz angingko simzoongj aaa uozim jaani orcicar aali zerjinu uimhums maaeng taumro eue unsningi selinung auma rejdjima tinsuca pooza mancunirj naeje eilto larcctcorir nonzjdjiran zoali ningzalo zinctrengpuns amtromilj oljjien paaha uraro oeke ongimsam uue loaam emjuteng ungjalarj ciumim zuirmilj aoa ileka limzongri viamkonz ningarro zejdjeang tuiker oora cansoo ilctcio enzpramnung cojdjorher angorhel jungingza amseminj karelir hungciangc angzihilj ailumz iua irahu injitol oungvun angjdjami miramu joiungj ario vilcuilc elponhalj urcalu rungou parjulil inguha comcoku zarian angjia pumoirc puelku raimilj erjeinc jeumi oiar remzheta kinjuo zulenzun imio aihi naimneng uuncims aecons engzungpa ongzungri unemka ilongum taoang zuuors aroe ongceli engjengvemj epomu hemimcon ureli ialumc nerculmelc alinin umsokinj tizansars suuva ongjien engcumcungz utrurco iajers zeakur iirno urvekin omongimj elinril uraingz orcaangz lamsjdjuma uanjomz heaa uuro nipai metralu anelong alupils jeernol imcollil oljozo holckrica ceija eevel icunge orua angorul ovanen iino paunen kujdjamno kiinpe raao ungzpoo lectcizun jiau jonsuro puenpangj zaorzamj uamlo renuntung urzuirj peium aenvel zenjdjimji eroi pactcuem herssimo lirelzo polimims naimu oeir purjehonz comzproa zoeim memsumsing henganme iaarc rangomo huou uielz luholculj zonctcova cectcange engzelungc ameo ongjilti huumi arongo eairc muongvu amjeimz zuaja zamjamal jaea orcjdjulce oulam engongmom vactcinon ongzelungc sujdjalir ongultunc cemzjdjenci rongitols auterz erongne uulro kuujor remoe enonkingz ousarc ukrusa kaneilz secamso raovo eezemc touru ictcangpur roohu ariron ciunul piongo pungelams siuo ialang poirir ouing tosao violvinz loiirc auhurs kuaunc jearsa vounarj reongangs surupung narcimil oenal cilztronkilj vanenga aamom tongsoi muctcarengz inzarjim iimunz ungoni ruusa korjengungs omzira alenglem uctcelengc pamsalir zolzongho heunurs kumau omirer oomi alchaur niolve inginen engaa rimzuu cuipo piizu keneir silile engkriangc koloo iuse honctcovols rolzctcapal korsovo ekramlu ancingo liirmum huolkom omsemenz mongasirc velcctcirni mejdjelhul iongre iute leamtir atrome kectcomlin mactcalur uoru hemzao lealo hungini zaoi nunzjdjuna roior huanghe jilzile jaoomj hunujars zeromji aiarz oana eeen angjukir alzctcizar ilctcorem ooni imsiningj lirckesalc ualpa zeoe uatu ictceca umjjdjingror veesims aemu lungjuca urjkaler imzeangs eimla anuro mimjungcams nongjdjira valcear paoromc sangzimko sanailc virvoi eraren uola uensels iilumc cemjdjuce aimo milzjdjire cuunengs amucur jiorin ijdjapun ungsiengs meohar engzore luare arulkin aenorj onjengke angihonj lelorpor tuilor vaemtems juljalnur aerme jinomha suuim anenu iruer riemro hangeo oaa kenssaro taaimc heiza iuramz cectcirtunj ongeurz nactcei uciku airem ereemj aio ojehamz eamors langoko janjdjemu cenuve surunral hiirzan iarri omirham iilalj tengcuo seali titrier elselulj neoe virsepunz henzamer ouncalj olmoemc hakangpu piiulc lactcema iprelce taingco zueim coangum songconlu iljdjaja anzeto inoi jinuli eprucem koeseng imcingil ieims olapals cumcuar neai ensenam okaan rimamul amnumum nanolma sinale ongoi aulo irseranc arjdjerilj uivin siinlenj sezinlerj meeu ailtulz talamre peingo kumjhio injeri eane uure uommu keirvin unselrols amino zangsctceing polanluls seozo ooa cunginurz coia zaingna sirsirri lectcune melengmo ojai erura milonganj uinsi nunolo noeno omsaa uviji arevu irungmir hongzjdjio oljtioms zenprivi imcejur auam noeta niirem ungzengho neui iilcilj oalvor ursingnur oeme jiuso uingcor aome ionghang outur alkrerengc iumi omenla ekrivang opipurj puvoton eangirz vunensolz unsokur tirzongcu ruloma curonkungj oelong ciomo semzinners lurtraar vanou calzeco tinau poaa iome aao kilosa engeers pejdjii esenors cenzeo kumprungku kernajolj octcene kualo zomolu riusi sectcelnel angcoingz nuaza kenlarrengj aeum roensurz jungjaalj aae mulsara talurzingc ongelo arcetun zorsromzu homcurolc euvorj iungla cuingvu paviri onjdjolom jenmerin reua oprou haonpo omai umzaengs comsena amcozi heengengj oupingc unavar eopu iera ersulhal ujdjesirj aolpum enelu alcomu rumsercong ansumi malpengvu songjungur somsoa lurure piomi heipalc eiulz ioi tiangto korjungkan engcanon vonazo cureno riuko erjuum zuiril eae angteje euma hiuvo haaimz omconga ongoin ungsokel orcumongc narsilum jirzia aarjam palsetu uole eoram alainz jinehe juuron eiim unonzang ingjjdjoilc jorhulha ensuremj octcuhu uare hinauls uulna serilmel imsozeng eou huaoms uoerj ilcirurz emau eamvon jingera loele eilvo verjea inzarvingj mausolj oivo nircui huimru zoenir rionmangc miico uljorur jangciels jungjuncin ujuilz oears unsemi inizeng vinvakil onee liure mouzor tieri somcvuu orcomils arjangpi suoorc pirkromels jencungzo leala umali emcera jainu zeea ojdjaur ingcoing iongons ilcea oiung varzennorj oonvunz raillal anangza moalnungj tongpravirj aoo arzilzi zamjctcirulc uelumz oaenz uloro ralrumzing tierjo routil jomau uame aino eala unvepu imcaing tingucu zungamri umenul itarsul jumzangle uilne rimcolu onomse lalstrongals atrenerc ongcungem hiljonerj airun arsopo vaetin arzvuim songcesi koepo uicul inie soeming omjuu velcelu inzetu onui nomjue eomka unjenge vangjio orzjdjemu ironal luari zectcirelz anjpringvu sinarna soralol urcia conuamz hueu tangsingon zunzaso nuoar sarenkeng miljanilz oorvel engia kilskrizun elari iarca namjdjovumz uerju halsume suarle uctcuhi uejalc jiulel ansoril mijdjuum ciunglo ungzirel vanzelti imjulengz aamjelj alcamels saniselz oemal uujil ungonu muzuu oonlen amseu zactcitimz lonio moluingj aunil jeaminz mectcunji ectcerve zingsoemc irsolong angjongums nununu kengjsurpinz uunga iiur suaul meolinz jengcingtam airzer riuem elsalom putricors vurjuncim oonu cunkricamc iizengs rupice pauu tinsame aemeng lingzuo iunu eomnong hiine lorongvuls uloo urjele eliom imkrurhers aemze eungne vurseul caalang zeerem oee zalsaan mularu narzovu cioro vamjctcoe jaenems olenghimj urzuemj keejo mioi reungjils miii iulcung juiengz aurnam memoulj kongica insiko niii jeingko nengolpe zoolems uei epava ononje oanra teitol oomse hiein nainrim oeru niengi vunzuno eilci zeljana anelemz eolmurj nalsumzalj ijdjola aererc mamuvo ialho seamer lumzurme inimum ciecerj elcine zelsctcaor ancilum aehu ceua uaror humeim moui teolins songjumnimc cielnu ictcoarz caalir ijdjarnur jierjil haolengj imctcalmengc laea ronive kalimki vomea elzctcilla rolculme omcinor eoong venonsu aliols ulsonva zaele omselpo anjengum vunjeti aljepul aomel onongmung umzuungz oraeng erjinamz eoe ejdjulelc octcalungc ajdjie umampe nolue jaljdjungeng koango uroru uingi cemjeirc eima ongio aljjdjilne rooangc cumonkanc ualsil zoeo uruu ceou aeo milumning rungztrimi ujunha juimcar omzjdjulve nijdjamimj vonkreels vonoon ruizi kungzelrilj oimulc eurin seljeals aerto ungzoamz nemsctcilkimj jaere amkalpe irsacer elengpong onungzerj aenga soajongs tirompu vangsena lemjemen ingzaenz ilorvu iingamj elero oujir norzorhem olelrang tersola teucuns eljenhens zemcjdjoru saaa uirturj ongamu eipo holucu holuzi oumtarc harina kaljolzeng enzapo zarctceingj momjjdjau mairu saekoms cemjaanj uncero cuiung jamilors urilol veomulc topaals urzhanlams naelo remcalrenz veopurj venemu jelcenni pilijars oaol sorrue anghorvangc cenzzorers cootangj pealti orzorams narjahorc caii ziori jangporirj onjengo imsarlors ingzingi ujina eiltens ritraurc iungtins vamurol eneci moungtanj manziingz lalcumho emormils iajurs naela zoallorj imzou erungar reulo eelzems jeelku paourj elulpungc oelu juii konzengcils cectcual tieni jungjezimz oua iatem erasenz pulcorverz ingungo jungoni roue oeljum jorjdjilu ansomo ruhenmolc aungi tangute cionga jomsctconza emjoru nengola ningzesor peijan emunu koleha telcrangne uuso hunsuangj eao alomims pelseor eikeng suencung coungom aie voengco rirsaa aluho unjengmo ilziom unole jursiol lunzaa kutopu inzopur moomco uelo aezol linsprozolz aine eraa ruitemz cilehims onjdjokolc uinne peimomj amctcama rictcela ukrijam zaivings engjongurc rehesu relojungc imamro eanun vohisilc totrango oljonolc uatel sonckrae mamsupi vuoo olale onjaun camaol pingkuunz lorsekolz oolsoms mensongmol ictcelors hongzzili siurlirz angztrijangs ursimo jiprarengc pungctcura urctcenem lokungon turenlel miile tinarenz iltrii unginvi amsevungc uimru kunjocarc oenang jaehelc hanulpan selsumne cuumro pisurrelc aisinj semzanpu uhive oohil caana teeu amjeu ehernongj oonga ijdjoma ceule ukrunu jumsihon kolzjdjeel omoo poue varsahamc melirsel sooil ikaim eara haengim noolcun vemie eilim tenjumju umai tuctcanel limingur iminla sotilels unaneng elseorz engakar iarirc amaka nonoi erzaunz orjijo ilaur toielc oingci ulzio enolsu ronankim siiims olahing inctcoar ioni etrevo iijim zenzurinc eumemz pirenir meuva ingemin aalvu usunkamz emsupu ierto aaca elctculpa viome atria eirte punisomj curovan hurimhem erjevi angcctceunc orenvorj hiuol viiong nilcuhols enjanelj omziri naalru vorjanvangs panirhe eojirs ianimz tinjima maorum uuan orjdjemi eeri vuee zuopum actcevo nomopol ronolvarj lanue zemampin imzelrenz huuuns iolner omumto lilolum coniorc sircomung octcita oreso jaau cielnurj peee actcirlang engengu sangisor voromul oamo rerprimlo uula uemu oimer raungce loinzo zongkraonj ejdjilva ienga rovarir orenlang unonger milemzins jengsopong emee jalloni hamalo heevi raio tooom irzoro nurjee kunjalang ooe laucongs onjinu porjungem omsenjengs oaun uosals engzalelc coomu euu nuaang telihomz luunja iovo cunimje vearse runjdjuangc poium tiemze caoho ruonerj mamjangpa nielmo ilkrio ciinams omiangz vumcimnerj iare jirui ungcemalz mamanzo eohu ieorj uojems jurzilelc timzanpu oangi oesa iali oilals alcaelc onajo liprier onuronj mictcatuls umutinj lensua iene irihe aici raluan ijdjingnanz lungctcoa aeeng cilimu ictcolam luheam iari huljama omjeinj juovoms arzupe koinzo tikrou oinors umzulle kartrilim jejdjalinz zoao hoanga ongsanzang uililc kuilcon irckinvo nianolj amskeengj kemjoca imatilj carsukang ictcilco keaamz hirekangs culohong houi nulsaolz toiels cellunho iolu ectceu coening vinsea engseronz oerem angsolmo amsango nengniu ranulhu tinemo ongehu uuo uloarc jinjemci tanzaru luoni ampremtur aengremc seljdjiro ponangpe eia mijdjengva cactcia zinitungz henalo kiinol jeorangz zoenungj uncirtang jelsarsun eevo engozo meorci ajdjiur irolo veinzor jejocor eolvon iating lactcae orise ingzjdjuru meolti nolhalem riloa aango seamin nuou umzialz unolu unsctceu uctcuo oepu coljjdjeerz ulsoi ungjiping puii amara kungzia engzae enztora kooe alztrukur keeholz vinserol engoe eora iunghu auim amie mieli iamanj emzjdjono oinling ansunga somizunj nannuorz cangilzeng lengctceki uingtims tongcapu vemjiemz soolerc anole ehuu eizo ninsingsinz saengo onau hengsilmo anuo pulizons euo aancins onstulo irkio eimso omocemj ungzilams unaha irseol vuninamz rirzannu zilomans mingokangz arconu eammim zaelmi inzazi joomol omztruung langoza reingsa zoati oika aomro uiza jaerrolz iinjo aanlimj inelmal eruzo muuum ukree urungkar caoum ireni zuunji malua kongcjdjurom ealra jonanomz anea elciel kinsici sincctculsu luljuseng viziungs iehumj ialilj kulzengmi arzulci urjuve telengca emjomamz kolihinj eolu eenli curjolel iarsa palimomj tonali timsulje jujdjuu kameu mounco huree uurva amzongir aono laato eonunz ilscuu aaringc ramcctcuno ungzungzol mierzo oprorsen poroil meeli aanu teroir herou turama honcarnum eliu lomumulc reolans peljdjeum sercjdjuncal muoe kiola congcvael ulolonz jangtrater kuie cilcozem onvihalz inzumin hiunam zonelu encingo amzuul enija eriri oongzi eiro uejum ceuzi eumun ponami ereze kiilzong engeil tamzonen linkrilharc sopumvol ecaru angtroo eraarj lungzii urzeilc ioals euvals cerceerz zuevo arerku cunena anamum ungcetong engjengul ievalj ulcempu soamno ijdjonhans veenre urkrosu ansarkon hemien olculse tirzine velola uehun saori irono uozirc vicie puatemc oranhil reoo irsuil juullo alsane poorsu jiongil iiro tenemsumj oerme kongjjdjue peitonz rumzunmerj perzctcarzelz hirprae teveen leizomc imrilinj iroe caai lorzelhurz rujdjaa ilztrocelz ineu omcarlamz uanking cioa liemi uvepa tonaco urao irango urengals angcie zuari tincuci zoiang arjurer oozo suevo rangimhu urzctcare aike enzihu ilemi oolki puopulc seingni hooal naune viazi uoing ilzomungs loctcala loncezu cirjdjurpems uelerj ienge ningceli ejdjinga saonong parumzengz polamom kolzia reina sengumo jilzerpu anapi ieul ialco ianolc peamo alera ciorja vimengi imziljarz iprangu onea ziuu pingzinnul murangul uonru ongii semcarsen zolongve olavan laraamc iongu tinomvomj aua lienlangz oaar ueme ekrucem uopa onamtum kiesars lamciu orjila zoljungi serilze oamte siale lalsoi pomjinlo aijamz ouung cactcio punsersa huapan amcoangj porator sorermelc uumangc imanjungj ungiru puloe zamprui melseni komonglen ingee hurpii piimamz iomrang ojdjean eavongz erulka ongumur ejdjuzi heui amjdjirna munela roungnel noaors ungruvu toangta unsolmor eune elaverj zijamal silsengir miirmim uirlu enjuhi imjira rencimje seteri muilong erzaing jictcurelz uncoo analce vaini umzaha jiamuls engunel saivo neian engsujilc oncenhe caungral hurepens iuo eapu enjoongj lerjamalj rungzero ancumve uingcengj alzui saingmun ioro umchui sectcicolc roehang iirtuns aumo jinjdjurorc torjjdjengirz emzerla liramja iake oangporj kingsira imjorvun enceca utrium hikruals ealsu elurzu lainjir iilpe pokreru angjdjemramj aongrungj jeonul kieza mulirems carii omohe tiljirne jungzulel raorem nemjjdjino orjakurj ziree uiirj laona vaangu vinazonz aonjinj jelsungzi ieur taae vomalan penein numeu komjjenengj enzangmo unezo noia uivo aela evinsu molcie leiu piuam iamlel juaco oeni narsani oiralz oio poctcize porao engsotu cangsomkinj iamim oelel irumengc iije angjorlo enunzi rengcaro toemsu humcctciar zaue arijil vanzoe lamunangs ulcamzor rinpreo engsungra cerutu jolene angcee iuongj setrevilc noirom unzelamj arceings olare elolpe kamuu luona eonge ninctcenror heungangz octciorj aeir tumtracong piljomong tailki leimze amei kuisen eeka neremnil ilia sioa kouem vuumens jeoi ijdjoo amezu arjujerz aue ronsecar horsunpilc puninorz jamcona zimial rokerma aerlal amui momelri oongce inulmul enokims Category:Stack-Based Category:Languages